yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Beatdown Deck
A Beatdown Deck is a strong offensive deck which concentrates on using high ATK-powered monsters to bring down the opponent's Life Points as quickly as possible. To have a successful deck, players must be able to apply pressure to their opponent at the outset of the game, before any real strategies can be employed. A common misstep in such a deck is to use powerful monsters simply for their power. A successful deck will include monsters that are not only powerful, but have powerful effects to ensure the safety of your monsters. Very few safety cards should be included in Beatdown Decks. While a select few, such as "Magic Cylinder", may be used, Spell and Trap Cards should focus on clearing the opponent's field as quickly as possible in order to provide for the full potential of the monsters. Monsters should also be Summoned to the Field as quickly as possible. Recommended Ideas * Evil Hero Malicious Edge is a wonderful Level 7 monster to include due to his effect that it can be tribute summoned with one tribute when your opponent has a monster on his side of the field. It also inflicts piercing damage, and can be searched with "Elemental Hero Stratos". Or powerful cards that also have a powerful effects such as Super Conductor Tyranno, due to his high 3300 ATK and the ability to decrease your opponent's life points by tributing a monster on your side of the field. Another really good card is "black tyranno" because this card has the ability to pressure your opponent by threatening to punish him or her if he or she goes on the defensive.( in which case, they should because you have a 2600 atker on the field). *Cards such as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and other powerful Normal Monsters should be left out, as they contribute little to the overall function of the Deck. They should only be included if your deck is a Normal Monster Beatdown Deck, or based around one card, for example Blue-Eyes White Dragon. * Level Five and Six Monsters, such as the Monarchs especially Zaborg the Thunder Monarch because of it's ability to destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field therefore it make it easy for this monster and the other monsters on your side of the field to attack directly , "Prime Material Dragon", "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", "Jinzo"although it prevent's you from using your trap cards as well , "Dark Ruler Ha Des", "Cyber Dragon" and "White-Horned Dragon". Ideally, any monster of this level must have either an ability to be quickly summoned by itself (as such in the case of Cyber Dragon), have a base ATK of no less than 2400, have some sort of lockdown effect (as in the case of Prime Material Dragon), or an effect that can dramatically increase it's ATK. (ie: fortune lady earth) Any monster with more than one tribute should be avoided unless they have a game-breaking effect (such as Beast King Barbaros, who can be either a powerful 3000 ATK beatstick, clear the opponent's field, or be summoned as a quick 1900 beatstick). * Impressive Level 4 monsters like "Gene-Warped Warwolf", "Slate Warrior", "Berserk Gorilla" and any other cards with around 1900 of more ATK. Spear dragon is usually one of the best bets since it has the decent 1900 atk power AND the capability of punishing your opponent if he or she happens to have a defensive position monster on the field. * Monsters like "Chainsaw Insect", "Goblin Attack Force" and "Goblin Elite Attack Force" in conjunction with "Skill Drain". * ATK-boosting Equip Cards like "Axe of Despair", "Mage Power" or "United We Stand". * Use "Burden of the Mighty" to lower the attack of your opponent's monsters to inflict even more damage or to give you an edge over your opponent's monsters that would normally be more powerful than yours. * "Shrink" and other Quick-Play Spell Cards can make your monsters stronger during Damage Calculation. To stop your opponent activating Trap Cards against the effects of your spells, play "Royal Decree" or "Trap Stun". *Cards like "Final Attack Orders" and "Battle Mania" to deal more damage in battle. *Cards that increase their power with certain effects like Great Maju Garzett , that doubles the attack of the monster tributed for its summon, give you access to a greater power to beat your opponent shortly. *Field lockdown cards like Chain Burst or Curse of Darkness can allow the player to attack without the threat of Traps or Spells *Cards like Dark Snake Syndrome to put pressure on your opponent. * Generally, don't expect most of your monsters lasting on the field for more than a few turns. Be aggressive and attack whenever possible. If you draw Goblin Attack Force before Skill Drain, attack with Goblin and let it be destroyed when it turns into defense position. Waiting a turn or two to get Drain might cost you a precious window of opportunity to your opponent's life points. * Thunder King Rai-Oh is an excellent addition to a beatdown deck because not only is it a level 4 monster with 1900 ATK, it stops your opponent from searching, and you can tribute it to negate a special summon, which is very efficient against synchro decks. *If your opponent has been able to survive further through the middgame, Wicked Dreadroot makes an excellent finisher, crumbling the ATK strengths of your opponent's monsters. If your own monsters are weakened by this effect as well, sacrifice a DARK one to "Deck Devastation Virus", enabling you to clear the field for a swift Direct Attack. (optional) [for non ban rules] 1) although flip effect monsters are not as "preferable" in beat down decks, there are a few exceptions. Monsters such as "fiber jar" actually clear the field for you ( it doesn't matter if it's your turn and you're flipping it, or that your opponent is attacking if they are attacking, it immediately ends their battle step ) if you draw a monster after fiber jar's effect has finished executing, 'you will have a free shot at your opponent's life points ' without having to worry about any hinderances (unless they drew a kuriboh). 2)yata garasu (if done correctly) = one card exodia. Many players claim that you have to make sure that you don't deck out before your opponent does. In actuality, it's not a major concern. Why? If you feel that you're about to deck out before your opponent does, on your last turn, summon a normal monster to attack. You have a beatdown deck afterall, your 4 star monsters shld be at a minimum of 1900, and that along with yata's 200 should alone suffice a victory. Category:Deck Type